Lillian Smith
(Human) |Row 2 title = Birth |Row 2 info = Lillian Black October 4th, 1130 F.A. (22) Old Bay Village, Gilneas ---- |Row 3 title = Titles: |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = Occupation: |Row 4 info = Trapper/Hunter ---- |Row 5 title = Faction: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Affiliations: |Row 6 info = * ---- |Row 7 title = Relatives: |Row 7 info = Biological Family Jeremiah Black † (Father) Abigail Black † (Mother) Adoptive Family Zachariah Smith (Father) Adam Smith (Father) Extended Family Samual Wright † (Uncle) Victoria Wright † (Aunt) *John Wright † (Cousin) *William Wright † (Cousin) *James Wright † (Cousin) *George Wright † (Cousin) *Victoria Wright (Cousin) Aurelia Dickens (Aunt) Elijah Dickens (Uncle) *Cordelia Dickens (Cousin) ---- |Row 8 title= Status: |Row 8 info = }} '''Lillian Smith' (Born Lillian Agnes Black, October 4th, 1130 F.A.) is a Gilnean trapper and a former citizen of Mirstone. After the Mirstone Massacre, Lillian fled to her homeland of Gilneas, where she spent her days in hiding. She has since returned to her hometown of Old Bay Village. Biography Early Life Lillian was born as the only daughter of Jeremiah and Abigail Black in the northern regions of Gilneas. Though their marriage was largely functional, political differences often drove a wedge between the family. Lillian's own life was largely uneventful until the age of ten, when the Northgate Rebellion occurred. Abigail was supportive of Crowley's beliefs, but Jeremiah staunchly stood by Greymane's decisions. Lillian's parents were divided by the stances they took, causing them to ultimately split, with her father taking custody. After a month of attempting to raise Lillian as a single parent, Jeremiah decided to abandon his daughter in the marketplace and abruptly depart to an unknown destination. Lillian went to the city guard in an attempt to find her father. With the search unsuccessful, she was placed in their custody while authorities searched for her parents. Her mother was found to be dead after the Northgate Rebellion, and the location of her father was an unknown. As neither were available to claim Lillian, she was sent to an orphanage. Being abandoned by her parents left Lillian distraught, yet hardened. Fortunately for Lillian, only a few months were spent in the orphanage before she was adopted by Zachariah and Adam Smith. Her new parents had a far more stable relationship than her biological parents and were determined to care for their adopted daughter. Lillian joined her fathers in returning to their home in Old Bay Village. Despite this, Lillian was distrustful and kept her distance. She preferred going out into the woods alone, developing a fondness for the wilds and hunting. She grew fond of her parents' one year old mastiff, Zoe, forming a bond that would last for years to come. The Worgen Attack Over the course of two years, Lillian was able to build a healthy relationship with her adoptive fathers in time, as well as connecting with her extended family. She became close to her cousins, namely Victoria Wright. Though she was often aloof and kept to herself, she had a very healthy relationship with her new family. Unfortunately, that relationship would soon be cut short. Staying at home with Zachariah while Adam was at the marketplace, a Worgen suddenly burst into their house. The Worgen narrowly missed in its attempt to attack Lillian, prompting Zachariah to retrieve a rifle and gun the Worgen down. The Worgen took two shots to kill, and was able to bite Zachariah on the forearm. After the Worgen was dead, Lillian and Zachariah realized that the Worgen attack on their home was not a random occurrence, as there were now Worgen flooding the streets of the city. With her father wounded and bleeding out, Lillian decided that the best course of action would be to hide herself and her father away within her bedroom, barricading the doors and the windows in the hopes that they could wait out the attack. Lillian cared for her father to the best of her ability, yet nothing she could do would stop the infection that began to overwhelm him, his body going into a fever as he began to suffer under the effects of the bite. While Lillian panicked, trying to make sure they were safe, Zachariah noticed the hair growing around his bite wound, feeling intense pains within his body, and a deep sense of foreboding that something terrible was about to happen. Zachariah decided to tend to his daughter first, and began to explain that Lillian needed to leave, handing his rifle to her. Before she could begin to question the order, her father suddenly began to undergo his transformation, his human body slowly reshaping into that of a Worgen. In the midst of the pain, Zachariah begged his daughter to shoot him. Lillian was terrified of what she witnessed, however, and could not bring herself to kill her adoptive father. Upon seeing the growth of fur, claws, and fangs, Lillian realized what was happening and attempted to flee. With her father transforming behind her, Lillian removed the makeshift barricade on her room's window to create an escape route. When she looked back for one last time, her father had become more wolf than man, and she knew she had only seconds to escape before he turned on her. Lillian took Zoe with her and fled Old Bay, desperate to escape and survive. Thankfully, she avoided any further attacks by Worgen, though she was unable to find her other father, Adam. Lillian began to make her way to the main city but by the time she reached it, she could see that Gilneas' capital had fallen to the Worgen as well. Alone in the wilds, Lillian and Zoe were careful to avoid any wild Worgen, never setting permanent camps and always staying on the move. Invasion of Gilneas In the months that followed the Worgen attack on Gilneas, Lillian lived alone and off what she could find. She often found herself trying to scavenge from abandoned homes in Gilneas to find items such as clothing and tools. She rarely used her rifle, saving the ammunition for dire circumstances and using a bow for her hunting instead. After some time of living alone, Lillian was discovered by Gilnean trappers responsible for the capture of feral Worgen. After she and Zoe were checked, the pair were brought to join the refugees in Duskhaven. She searched fervently for Adam, but he was nowhere to be seen. Upon realizing that Worgen were also held captive in Duskhaven, she briefly attempted to identify Zachariah among the prisoners, but was unable to. Lillian found herself under the tutelage of a huntsman named Brayden. Though he cautioned her against venturing out into the wilds due to the Worgen threat, he had confidence in her skills as a survivalist. He was impressed that Lillian had spent months out in the woods on her own at her age without injury by the rampant Worgen. Brayden became a mentor to Lillian, teaching her how to operate the traps used in hunting wildlife as well as trapping ferals. She learned much from Brayden, however once again she would be left alone when Brayden went to assist in fighting back against the arrival of the Forsaken, only for the Cataclysm to collapse the ground beneath the feet of Gilneans and Forsaken alike. Brayden drowned, though there was no true confirmation of his death, leaving Lillian to hopelessly wonder. Afraid of the Worgen that had been given treated by Krennan Aranas, terrified of the Forsaken invasion, and alone without parents or guardians, Lillian became closed off as she tried to shut out the events that played out around her. She was treated like any other civilian, and would be among the refugees that sought to escape the Forsaken. Exodus After the Forsaken invasion was pushed back and Gilneas was offered a place in the Alliance, Lillian was reluctant to leave her homeland behind, but was left with little choice. She joined her people in leaving for Darnassus, where she immediately took a boat to Stormwind to be among humanity again. After the rapid exposure to what she saw as monsters from her nightmares, all Lillian wanted was a chance for normalcy. Still only twelve years old by the time Gilneas returned to the Alliance, she was again placed in an orphanage. This time, however, Lillian's hope for caring, lasting parents had worn thin, and she ran away from the orphanage. Despite the dangers of such a practice at her age, Lillian began attempting to make some profit through trapping in the Elwynn Forest, living on whatever she earned by renting rooms in taverns or camping during the nights. Due to the tightness of her funds, many of her nights were spent camping, leading to a developed fondness for the outdoors and strong survival skills. Mirstone Almost a decade passed since the fall of Gilneas, and Lillian matured. A twelve year old girl during the fall, she was now a grown woman at the age of twenty one. For the most part, Lillian had moved on from the trauma of the fall, though there were still nights where the sight of her father's transformation and Brayden's death ate at her mind, and panic attacks were a regularity. A part of her also continued to wonder what, if anything, happened to her fathers. In the end, however, Lillian had become content with living in the present moment. She did her best to avoid the past, and she had no grand ambitions for the future. She simply enjoyed time spent with her dog, living out in the wilds, and making the best of right now. After years of failing to integrate with Stormwind society and simply living out in the woods by herself, Lillian caught word of what was called the Mirstone Project, a plan for Gilnean and Lordaeronian citizens to settle in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Allegedly, with the Horde's defeat during the Battle for Lordaeron, the people involved in the Mirstone Project hoped that the Forsaken's loss would allow them to start settling their old homes again. Though she had sought to put the past behind her, Lillian could not help herself. Longing to return to Gilneas, Lillian joined the Mirstone Project, traveling north to help establish the town. She was among the hunters who often brought in food for the townsfolk, and became good friends with the tavern keeper, Liza Brooks, as well as one of the hunters, Ellie Peyton. However, when hunters began turning up dead or missing due to the alleged attacks of a vampyr, Lillian fearfully kept her head down as the townsfolk began killing each other in their Vampyr Trials. When Liza Brooks revealed herself as a Worgen and began turning others, Lillian's trust was broken as the memories of Gilneas' fall flooded back to her. She still hated the Worgen for what they did, yet feared them above all else for what happened to her father. Her trust in Liza was shaken, and she wondered if she could ever continue to be the Worgen's friend. Lillian did everything in her power to keep clear of the Worgen, even as they formed a budding Wolfcult. The Wolfcult, however, noticed Lillian's avoidance and reluctance to accept their new order. Ellie later approached Lillian to request her "assistance" with something, however in reality she was baiting her friend into a trap. As a means of "helping" her the Wolfcult captured Lillian, along with anyone else who seemed reluctant to become Worgen, to forcibly turn her by feeding her Worgen blood. Before they could, however, Mirstone was revisited by the vampyr culprit, Valythra Bloodmoon, and her Death Knight accomplice, Kora Deathwhisper. The two put Mirstone's denizens to the sword, slaughtering them by the dozens. Witness to the entire ordeal, Lillian was lucky enough to be one of the few survivors that Kora allowed to live, left to languish in her trauma and suffering. With nothing left but her loyal hound, Zoe, Lillian fled northwest to Gilneas to hide. Returning Home Lillian spent several weeks camping out in the the Headlands of Gilneas, the scene of Mirstone's destruction still fresh in her mind. She moved from camp to camp, never staying in one spot for fear of being found. Using clotheslines scavenged from abandoned houses in Gilneas and animal bones from her kills, she created a makeshift trap to alert her of anyone approaching her camp. She was able to find some old bear traps which she began to employ for her survival. However, these traps were soon discovered by Victoria Wright, who suspected potential poaching and traced them back to Lillian's camp. Realizing who was at the camp, Victoria greeted Lillian, who was not immediately able to recognize her own cousin. Once she did, however, Lillian explained what happened and where she had been, revealing her reason for hiding in the woods. Seeing how sleep-deprived Lillian was, Victoria brought her cousin to her home, offering her food and a place to sleep. Victoria later revealed that her parents, Adam and Zachariah Smith, were both alive and back in Old Bay Village. The next day, Lillian was cleaned and brought to Old Bay to visit the Sweet Vapors alchemy shop, which was run by her adoptive fathers. There, she had a tearful reunion with the both of them, yet expressed a fear of staying in a town again after the events of Mirstone. Her fathers understood Lillian's fears, but managed to reassure her and convince her to stay. Happy to have returned to a family that was waiting for her return, Lillian gratefully accepted the opportunity to rest in her parents' home. Though she had returned to Mirstone, Lillian remained distant and kept to herself. She often stayed out of the village hunting even past midnight, subconsciously creating an excuse to avoid society. She instead camped or lived out of abandoned homes, though she made a mistake during in impending thunderstorm, when she happened upon a presumably empty cottage that turned out to be owned by the worgen William Talbot. Upon being confronted by the worgen, Lillian panicked and attempted to hide to no avail, with her gun pointed directly at the home's owner. Talbot attempted to reason with Lillian, however she was scared beyond rational thought and was startled by the thunder outside, causing her to accidentally pull the trigger. Talbot's quick reflexes saved him, shapeshifting into a bear with iron fur before returning to a worgen form and seizing Lillian's weapon. He eventually determined it best to turn back to his human form, giving Lillian the comfort she needed to finally regain her senses. Despite her intrusion and shooting him, Talbot fed Lillian a portion of the stag he had recently hunted, allowing her shelter to skin her recent kill and permitting her to rest within the cottage. Bitten Lillian later received a note to come and visit William's cottage, as William wished to return the boots loaned to him by the Smiths. The conversation between them began as an awkward exchange of minimal words, primarily due to Lillian's insecurity around worgen. However, having spent considerable time together and developing a gradual friendship, Lillian trusted William with knowledge of her past and explained her hesitation around the worgen. She explained everything from the fall of Gilneas to the Mirstone Massacre and the two women responsible for it. She revealed the chaos that befell the town before the attack ever came, and the crazed fanatics that sprung up from within the populace that tried to turn her into a worgen by force. As the trauma Lillian suffered became more and more apparent, William suggested that Lillian visit Mirstone to see what had happened and find some manner of closure. Though she was extremely reluctant to return, Lillian finally conceded and agreed to retrieve a horse to travel to Hillsbrad. The pair arrived at Mirstone to find it in even worse shape than Lillian's story suggested. The blizzard created by Kora had long since passed, the bodies now piled in a smoking mass. The town itself had practically been reduced to a crater, quite literally. A crater rested in the center of town, embers still smoking within the earth, gleaming like emeralds. Still unaware of the second battle for Mirstone that had recently transpired, Lillian's apprehension only grew when William alerted her to the presence of another. From the trees and the brush, Ellie Peyton and two worgen emerged. They had followed Lillian's scent as she approached Mirstone, and Ellie herself had not forgotten how Lillian rejected her blood when it was offered. William attempted to be diplomatic with the hostile worgen, but Ellie was not receptive and declared that Lillian would be turned by choice or by force. As the other two worgen prepared to gave chase, William dispatched them with ease before engaging with Ellie. Ellie and William fought a vicious battle before Ellie convinced William to believe other worgen were searching for Lillian. It was a lie meant to buy Ellie the time to find the human and turn her while William himself searched. She was initially successful as she found Lillian's hiding spot by scent. However, William proceeded to shoulder check Ellie into the wall where Lillian had hid. Lillian emerged from her cover, placing her gun against Ellie's head and firing with William's command. Unbeknownst to William, the gunshot and the howls of the slain worgen summoned another, this one a clear alpha, so large and dark that he resembled a Son of Arugal. Though William fought back against the newcomer, the alpha threw him aside with ease. Realizing that Ellie was dead, the massive worgen was infuriated and declared that Lillian would not drink the blood of the wolf, but instead would be made to experience the change in all its torment and wild rage. William failed to stop the alpha as he then took hold of Lillian by the arm and bit her, infecting her with the Worgen Curse. William attempted to fight the alpha again but to no avail, and soon the latter simply departed, declaring that a new wolf sister would be born in exchange for Ellie's life. Thinking quickly, William took Lillian back to Gilneas to his cottage. Lillian's curse progressed quickly, as she had only eighteen minutes before she would ultimately transform. Using a potion made from the waters of Tal'doren, Lillian was fed the tonic to spare her mind the feral rage of her transformation. Weakened from his battle with Ellie and the alpha, William collapsed against his bed as Lillian finally began to undergo her first transformation. The experience was agonizing as she assumed the form of a wolf, yet it was agonizing through its entirety. Because of William's potion, she retained her humanity and her sanity, fully aware of her identity even as the transformation completed. Appearance Lillian is a woman of lithe build, standing at a height of 5'8". Her black hair reaches down just above her shoulders, often combed with only enough effort to keep it out of her face. Lillian's skin is fair in complexion, possibly even regarded as pale. Her eyes are amber in coloration, and often appear sunken due to sleep deprivation. She prefers to wear clothing that covers her body, such as long-sleeved shirts and trousers. She typically wears a brown plaid shirt with a leather vest over it. When out hunting, she may bring a large fur cloak that she wears for warmth. She can often be found with her rifle, occasionally even carrying a flintlock pistol. As a Worgen, Lillian rises to a height of near 8'5" with a muscled body covered head to toe in light grey fur. Her body appears more androgynous, with broader shoulders and more muscle than fat. Beneath the cover of thick, feral mane, her typically amber eyes glow a bright gold. Lillian speaks with a distinct Gilnean accent at a volume that is rarely ever too loud or too quiet. She tends to keep her words brief and to the point. Personality Growing up under two frequently divided parents in the Black family, Lillian developed with a difficulty in trusting others. After she was abandoned by her father, she developed a more independent personality, preferring to do things alone and spend her time alone. After the events of Mirstone, her distrust in others only deepened. As a result, the only entities that Lillian is likely to trust are family members and her mastiff, Zoe. When confronted with her fears, Lillian tends to withdraw and retreat to somewhere she feels more secure, such as her homeland of Gilneas. Lillian's interests are rather minimal. She has no real ambitions or goals for the future, instead enjoying her time in the present moment. She likes her independence, a quality that contributes heavily to her profession as a trapper and a hunter, often going out alone with her dog. She enjoys spending time outdoors moreso than remaining indoors, often taking long walks in the woods with Zoe even when she is not hunting. Like many Gilneans, Lillian is something of a patriot. She loves her homeland of Gilneas, having been reluctant to leave it behind, and she does not hold the other human kingdoms in high regard. Despite this, her faith in Gilneas was shaken somewhat by the rampant spread of the Worgen Curse. After watching her adoptive father transform into a feral worgen firsthand, Lillian was traumatized and left fearful of Worgen, terrified of the thought of being turned herself. This fear only worsened over time, and developed into an instinctive aversion to magical and malignant entities such as worgen, vampyr, undead, and more. Relationships Jeremiah and Abigail Black: Lillian loved her parents dearly, and though she felt angry and betrayed by Jeremiah for abandoning her, above all she felt hurt and spent many years of her life wondering why both of her parents left her. It has played a significant factor in Lillian's difficulties in trusting others. Zachariah and Adam Smith: Her adoptive fathers, Lillian was slow to adapt to them but grew to love them as her new parents, enough so that she was unable to bring herself to shoot Zachariah during his transformation into a Worgen. Having reunited with them in the past few months, Lillian is still fond of her parents, though she frequently comes off as distant and seems to be avoiding them along with the rest of society. Victoria Wright: As cousins, the two tend to care for each other when in need. Lillian is trusting of Victoria, as seen when she allowed Victoria to take care of her following the Mirstone Massacre, despite her paranoia. William Talbot: Lillian encountered William after mistaking his cottage to be abandoned, a meeting that set a poor impression as Lillian immediately proceeded to accidentally shoot the worgen. However, William remained diplomatic and willing to reason with her. Though Lillian remains wary around him for his worgen condition, she has slowly opened up to the man to expose a more amicable side. Stories [https://docs.google.com/document/d/18fBlobrTDb8uzYZv8ekdiwJx42GWjYx8aa37fZ9g6Ao/edit?usp=sharing A Narrow Escape]: Lillian's last moments in the town of Mirstone reveal its true nature, and thrust her into circumstances far beyond her comprehension. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Mirstone Category:Old Bay Village Category:Hunters